the_fairy_worldfandomcom_hr-20200215-history
Mia Alner
Mianna Alner, known as Mia,'' is a main character of The Fairy World 1.She is a daughter of Gabriel and Dora Alner, younger sister of Korus and Katherine Alner, Pelodon and Gloria Alner, best friend with Zoe, Sophie, Ella, Emily, Emma, Rianne, Angelique, Amber, former rival of Lauren and Diane Alner, soulmate of Eklis Alner, and wife of Daniel Adinson. She is also enemy of Julia Alner, Dominic Adinson, Proxim, Loneja and Dezdis. Mia is member of [[Alner Family|'Alner Family']]. Childhood She was born in a town Kendart, in Golden Palace but when she was still so young, she was sent to the Melria School for fairies. Her parents are been kidnapped by his grandfather so she grow up in a Fairy School. Like a child, Daniel Adinson takes care of her, but she doesn´t know that. Like a teenager, she founded a Winx Club with her six best friend: Zoe, Sophia, Emma, Emily and Emma.' ' Trough The Fairy World 1 novels [[The Fairy World 1:Magical Battles|'The Magical Battles']] Mia appears to be a regular fairy girl, but is then revealed to be a doppelgänger. She is described as a serious teenage girl who has got five best friends. She is also smart, empathetic, caring and friendly. She has got a flaw: she likes to help friends, so she gets in a trouble because of them. She goes to a Melria School where all students are fairies and sprites. She has got her own mentor, Jerry. When she was 16, she meets her first crush, evil wizard Eklis, Patrick Alner. She falls in love with him. Their relationship is short, but romantic and she continues through The Fairy World 1 novel serial. At the end of the first book, she starts having a strange, oddly dream about someone who knows her, but she doesn´t know who is he. She also tries to kill herself because of that dream, but Eklis and Winx save her. [[The Fairy World 1:Discovery|'The Discovery']] In the second book, she and her friends are chosen to go find for the Cure that can heal Tree of Life. Then she meets Pelodon, her evil uncle who wants her to be and act like his dead ex wife. Also, Daniel, a Shadow King and Highest, Eklis and Pelodon try to win over her and her heart. But, she starts to love Daniel and he hypnotized her to became a human. As a human, she goes in a new school, Medatrin School. [[The Fairy World 1:The Enemy's Son |'The Enemy's Son']] She thinks she is "deeply" in love with Daniel. And that love increase when he turns her till the end. Their relationship is more intimate but Eklis is back and that love gone away. Daniel is forced to give her to Proxim who needs her blood. Daniel actually knows the weakness of her blood so Mia and he go to Pelodon´s cave. 'The Mind Memories' Mia goes with Eklis in Medatrin school. Michelle is angry at Mia because she just disappeared. Then, she meet her and her friends from Melria. She is also sad because she read their minds. Michelle tells her that she knows the truth: she is also a fairy. Also, Julia appears and tells Mia she must break the sirebond between her and Daniel. Mia, Rianne, Amber and Angelique are in canteen and they give Mia lessons about the love, work and self-confidence. Mia finds out they heard conversation between her and Michelle. Sebastian appears and tells her she must turn off the four signs of humanity. Mia goes to Despine and she tells her she must see Daniel. When Despine tells her Daniel don´t wants to see her, she goes in her house. Michelle appears and Mia goes to Daniel´s Shadow Court to see him. Mia enters and she see a book about Wizards, her, her brother and dead "sister". Mia also finds out Charlotte, headmaster of her former school, is a witch. Daniel appears and she request that he breaks the sirebond. He see the blue veins on her face. He and Mia are not sired anymore, but then Daniel finds out Mia the whole time was acutally Julia so he fights against her. Mia is back and she leaves him. At the entrance, she meets Lauren, who was in the hospital because Daniel killed her in revenge to her mother, Antrida. '''Personality' Fairy As a fairy, she is caring and sweet.She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly but she can also be pushy, judgmental, and selfish. Vampire - Highest As a vampire, she is not so sweet, so she has a bad side. When she had sire bond with Daniel, she was also worried about him. She pushed her friends aside and she hang out with her new friends from Shadow Court. With Humanity With humanity, Mia is more careful to Daniel, and more caring to her real friends. She acts like she is not a vampire but she can feed on feelings and blood. Without Humanity She loses her humanity in seventh book, The Shadow Sisters. She starts to feed just on human blood, so she became a vampire. She doesn´t feel anything and she starts acting like evil Julia who made her without humanity. Powers and abillities Fairy As fairy of water and fire, she can create both elements. In a fourth book, she was briefly a Water Sprite, and she was member of Water Court, who was ruled by Matilda Portova. Then, she have only power of water. Vampire - Highest As a vampire, she possess: a super-speed, super-strength, super-agillity, super-sense, super-durabillity, super and fast healing, immortality, mind compulsion, telepathy, dream manipulation and illusions. Strength These are things that give her strength: # Lavander - if she drinks a drink with lavander in it, she is more powerful # The Human Blood - the human blood is more powerful than animal blood Weaknesses Fairy As fairy of only water and fire, her weaknesses could be other elements and powers of other fairies. Also, her weakness is silver and iron. Dark Magic can paralyze her for several hours. Vampire - Highest As a vampire, these are her weaknesses as tipical vampire: * Dust - if the vampire sprinkle himself with a dust, he will be mortal again * Sand - if the knife is dipped into sand, it can kill the vampire and Highest, the most popular element for killing a vampire * Plants: vervain, lemon, oak, pine, lemon balm can paralyze the vampire. * Proxim´s knife - a knife which already has got a sand and energy to kill vampire, it is the magic knife and the most powerful weapon * Cursed Stake - a stake which has got all four elements mixed, a deadly weapon * Sunlight - vampires can burn on sunlight, if they heaven´t got a Black Ring to protect them from sunlight * Drowning - it can paralize vampire for several hours * Fire - the vampire will burn in fire just like on Sunlight * Silver - if the vampire touches silver, he is paralized for several hours and he is dead * Holy Simbols - if the one who holds a holy simbol, really believe in it, the vampire is paralized * Vampire Bloodline - If the Ancient One dies, all from his bloodline are going to be dead, but that works only if the Ancient One feed directly on human and he dies. If he is undead and he didn´t feed on someone directly, the bloodline doesn´t die. Relationships Daniel Adinson Main article: Daniel and Mia '' ''"What are you looking for? I'm here. And only thing you could need in your life, is me." —[[Daniel Adinson|'Daniel']] to Mia 'in " The Fairy World 1:The Mind Memories " Daniel is Mia´s friend and soulmate. They are third couple of doppelgängers. They finally became husband and wife in last book of The Fairy World complete serial, " The Fairy World 2:Fine Destiny really happens ". Eklis (Patrick) Alner ''Main article: Eklis and Mia "I never loved you. "Our love" was just excuse that I mustn´t tell Daniel the truth: that I actually love him, not you!" —Mia' to Eklis Alner in " The Fairy World 1:The Shadow Sisters " "''Why are you here? Wait - if you are here - where is your dear "so called" brother?" —'Mia' to Eklis Alner in " The Fairy World 1:The Shadow Sisters " Eklis is Mia´s cousin, Pelodon´s son. They had short relationship which is finally ended in " The Fairy World 1:The Shadow Sisters ", where Mia without humanity and feelings, tells Eklis that she never loved him. Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Vrste Kategorija:Mjesta Kategorija:Serijala Vilinski Svijet Kategorija:Skrivene kategorije Kategorija:Knjige Vilinski Svijet Kategorija:Alner Family Kategorija:Protagonists Kategorija:Antagonisti Kategorija:Antagonists Kategorija:Female Characters Kategorija:Characters Kategorija:The Fairy World 1 Kategorija:The Fairy World 1 species Kategorija:Species